


100 words somewhere in a cellar with Moriarty

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from the comment_fic group over at Livejournal.<br/>rett_chan prompted: Any, any, sociopath (topic of the day: Bad guys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words somewhere in a cellar with Moriarty

“You claim to be a high functioning sociopath, Sherlock, yet you have a surprising number of boring little friends you care about. “

The riding crop was gliding downwards over his abdomen now, pausing just above his crotch.

“I think I need to show you just what a sociopath truly is, dear.”

The sudden sting of the blow took him by surprise. He’d been hit hard enough to draw blood.

“I’ll keep you here, pet, mine to toy with, while I go and slowly kill your little friends, one by one.”

He screamed as the whip cut across his bullet scar.


End file.
